Vacation's All I Never Wanted
by Kooro
Summary: Mary and Marshall go to the Shannon house for a forced vacation. All is tolerable at first until a witness's past comes back looking for the marshals' lives.
1. Highway to Hell

**Disclaimer: This is my second "In Plain Sight" fanfic. I hope you like it just as much as the first, but I warn you… it will be different, and longer. Since the show's titles are all a play on sayings, I decided to give it a go myself. And remember, reviews can only help an author so please leave some to let me know how I'm doing and if you want more. Thank-you and enjoy.**

**Vacation's All I Never Wanted**

"So what are we doing here again?" Mary whined for the umpteenth time.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" Marshall asked smugly.

Mary shot him her deadly glare. Marshall held up his hands defensively in surrender with a light chuckle.

"Come on," he urged, "Stan's right. You need a break."

"A break doesn't mean coming here to this pigsty," Mary retorted.

"Is that how you describe your home?" Marshall asked with obvious sarcasm.

Mary shot him another death glare.

"Hey, eyes on the road," Marshall said quickly, pointing at the street that led to Mary's house.

Mary moved her eyes back, slowly, to the road. She also slowed the car to a crawl. She wanted to stall as long as possible. She really didn't want to spend her day off at home with her boy-crazy mom and ignorant sister, but it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go.

"Still don't know why I'm here," Marshall muttered to himself.

"Hey, we're partners," Mary countered. "We suffer together."

"This isn't how I'd spend my day off," Marshall sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Really? What would you do?" Mary asked with a small edge in her voice.

"Oh, the usual," Marshall answered nonchalantly. "You know, go out to lunch, maybe watch a movie. Something fun."

Marshall paused. "Not that going to your house isn't fun," he said hurriedly.

Mary snorted. She never did any of those things. Work was her excuse: one she could always count on… until now.

It had been an exhausting week. First there was some crazed serial killer to capture before he could kill the witness she and Marshall were protecting. Then, once the first killer was in jail, the killer's brother had gone after the witness. Mary couldn't imagine how her witness had gotten into so much trouble 

with that certain family – or maybe she could – but that wasn't her job to figure out. No, she had to do the harder work of keeping the witness alive until he could be transferred.

It had been a lot of work and the killers never gave up. Luckily, Mary had Marshall to watch her back, keep her informed, and keep her sane. There were a few times when the killers got just a little too close to making Mary snap. Oh yeah, by the end of the second day, she was ready to wring their necks. Thank god for Marshall.

Now here he was again, tailing after Mary to her house because Stan had ordered that she take the day off. It probably was the best thing for her body but not for her nerves. Her family had a special way of driving her up the walls, a way that not even the most irritating witness or assassin could duplicate.

For her family's safety, Mary had swallowed her pride and asked Marshall to come with her. Stan thought it was a good idea and Marshall agreed – although it may have been more out of fear than chivalry. Either way, they were together and Mary figured she could survive a day with her family.

Sometimes, it paid off to have a friend.

"Do you realize that we're no longer moving?" Marshall asked as he looked out the window to examine the street.

Ok, it paid off to have a_ tolerable_ friend.

"Shut up," Mary spat and reapplied pressure to the gas pedal.

The car started moving again, creeping ever closer the Mary's house and the hell that awaited within it.

"You know," Marshall began, making Mary clench her jaw, "if you really don't want to come here, we can go somewhere else."

Mary gave him a disbelieving sidelong glance.

"I know you're not the most social person," Marshall explained, "but there are places where that's ok."

Mary found that she was nodding and stopped. She'd rather be at work but if she had to choose a different place to be, it would, unfortunately, be home. She didn't really belong anywhere else: not in public, not in some business building, not even in another house. She felt accepted only at home or at work. No need to search for new and fun ways to irritate her.

"You can't hide forever," Marshall murmured, leaning his head back against the headrest.

Mary gave him a quizzical glance but he wasn't looking at her. "That's part of the job," she replied just as quietly.

"Maybe, "Marshall mused, "But-"

"We're here," Mary interrupted as she pulled into the driveway.

**How was that for a first chapter? Hope you enjoyed the comedy. It's not going to last for long… Anyway, the story's already completed. I just need to post. So, no waiting! **


	2. Meet the Parents, Again

**Disclaimer: The humor continues, mostly at Marshall's expense of course. And now for the introduction to the two other Shannons that are slowly getting bigger parts in the TV series. (No offense to those who like the Shannons more than Mary and Marshall… I'm objective that way. Sorry.)**

**Anyway, Here's chapter two. By the way, I love these play on sayings. I'll continue that.**

Meet the Parents, Again

"_We're here," Mary interrupted as she pulled into the driveway._

She turned off the car, pulled out the keys, and leaned back against her seat with a heavy sigh. It was quiet for a moment as Mary stared at her house, imagining what new surprises she would find as soon as she entered. She didn't like the thought of it.

"We could still go to the movies," Marshall offered as he unlatched his seat belt.

"No," Mary sighed and leaned forward to press her forehead against the steering wheel. "You know how much I hate dark, closed-in places."

"Yeah," Marshall sighed quietly.

Mary didn't trust anyplace that was small with few exits. Call her paranoid, but she wasn't going to risk meeting up with some guy who wanted her dead. She had had enough of those encounters. One such encounter had left Marshall lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest. She didn't want that happening ever again. The very thought of it made her shiver.

"Hey, you're going to be fine," Marshall said, misinterpreting Mary's shiver. He gave her shoulder a sympathetic pat.

Mary turned her head to look at Marshall. He offered her a small smile before opening the door and getting out of the car.

Mary leaned back with a sigh and brushed the hair from her face. She reverted to drumming her fingers nervously on the steering wheel as she watched Marshall walked around the front of the car and stop at her door. He opened the door expectantly.

Mary took a deep breath as her drumming sped up.

"Come on, you've survived situations much worse than going home," he assured.

Mary gave him a disbelieving stare. "If I snap, you better get outta here," she warned. "I'm sure you can escape while I attack my mom."

Marshall chuckled lightly, and with slight concern. "If I go, then who's going to tame you?" he asked half-mockingly.

"Oh, don't worry. The taste of blood will calm me I'm sure," Mary retorted sarcastically.

Marshall made a forced chuckle but his eyes seemed to say that he thought that Mary – and everyone else around – would be safer elsewhere.

"Just kidding," Mary smiled with some effort.

Marshall sighed and looked at Mary sincerely. "You'll be fine." He took Mary's still fidgeting hand and pulled her out of the car.

"Hey, if you get through the day without killing your family, you can have Stan," Marshall offered with renewed sarcasm.

"Deal," Mary smirked. She'd get her revenge later for Stan making her go home long before she actually needed to.

Marshall led Mary to the front door, still towing her by her hand. It unnerved Mary ever-so slightly with a strange mixture of belonging but she shook the feeling away. He was just holding her hand to ensure that she didn't escape. Nothing more.

Still…

Mary pulled her hand out of Marshall's grasp and knocked on the door – with a little too much force than necessary. Marshall glanced at her. She didn't quite get the look in his eyes but he turned away before she could figure it out.

They waited, side-by-side, as a loud flurry of noises emerged from behind the door. The sounds were a cacophony of curses, banging pots, and some hurried feet. Apparently, there had been some sort of surprise party or celebration that Mary was unaware of that was currently being cleaned up.

Mary was going to kill them. Here she was, working hard in a dangerous job day in and day out, and her mom and sister were just lounging around, having party's, and spending Mary's hard-earned money. Oh, yeah, there was going to be hell to pay.

"Have I thanked you yet for coming with me?" Mary asked through clenched teeth. Marshall would at least ensure that no deaths came up on her record.

"I can't recall how long ago the last one was," Marshall replied smugly. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"Well then, thank-you for coming with me and I'd appreciate it if you stay in the same room with me at all times," Mary seethed as a crashing sound came from within followed by another string of curses.

"So, I should keep a firm grip on your leash?" Marshall asked, raising a brow.

"Not the metaphor I was going for but that would probably be for the best," Mary answered.

"All right."

Marshall slipped his arm through Mary's and pushed his fingers through her clenched fist. He slid closer to her so that her shoulder was touching his upper arm. Mary froze and her former tensions were washed away to be replaced with this new unexpectance.

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly, keeping her eyes forward.

"Keeping a hold on your leash," Marshall replied smartly. She could hear his smile.

"You idiot," Mary hissed and pulled her arm out of Marshall's hold. She slapped his arm, making him back away in defense. A small smile was still evident on his face.

"I thought that's what you wanted," he explained, holding his hands up to fend off Mary's attacks.

"Not like that!" Mary shot back, her voice rising. "You don't have to… touch me, just tell me to relax… or something! We're not a couple."

Her voice had almost risen to a yell and when her tyrant was over, there was silence on the other side of the door. Marshall watched her calmly, his smile still sparkling mischievously in his eyes.

"Relax," he commanded.

"Unbelievable," Mary muttered with a disapproving shake of her head.

"Mary!" an over-excited voice squealed as the front door opened.

Mary snapped her attention to the new arrival; plastering a smile on her face.

Her mother rushed out on her high heels and embraced Mary lovingly with the occasional pat on the back. Then she stepped back and looked Mary over, slight displeasure crossing her face.

Jinx was one who loved fashion and jewels. She always decorated herself in the newest fad of an outfit complete with jewelry and perfume. It was how she got men into the house. But a relationship never lasted with her. Maybe that was why Mary dressed plainly: more of a tomboy than a girl. Jinx was always trying to get her to put on something "pretty" that usually included frills or bows. Mary always denied.

Even now, Jinx was wearing a thrown-on pair of khakis and a non-matching floral shirt that dipped down to expose some of her full chest. An elaborate pearl necklace was askew on her chest. Her hair was also in slight disarray. Same old mom.

"And she brought Marshall," Jinx squeaked with a clap of her hands. She shuffled to Marshall and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Marshall patted her hesitantly on her back as Jinx stroked his.

"Marshall's here?" a new voice asked.

Mary turned back to the door to see her sister, Brandi, emerge; dressed in the same hurried fashion as Jinx. She had on embarrassingly short shorts that showed off her tan, fit legs and a slimming tank top. She wore no jewelry but plenty of make-up to replace it. Like mother, like daughter.

"We're always glad to have you visit," Jinx said, Marshall still trapped in her embrace.

"Glad to Miss Shannon," Marshall said uncertainly. He was starting to fidget in Jinx's grasp.

"Please, how many times do I how to tell you to call me Jinx?" Jinx asked as she released Marshall to stare up at him affectionately.

Marshall smiled hesitantly, his eyes shifting to Mary for assistance.

"And you can still call me Brandi," Brandi said as she strutted over to stand next to Marshall. She looked him over approvingly and stopped to smile at his face. Marshall smiled back half-heartedly.

Mary rolled her eyes and clapped her hands to gain attention. "All right, here's the deal," she stated in her professional voice. "Marshall and I are here to take a day off. So I-" she saw Marshall's frantic wave "-_we_ would like a calm visit minus any boyfriend or sexual talks.

"_We'd _also like a clean room to relax in with some snacks." Snacks were good. If she didn't want to talk, all she had to do was throw a handful of some sweet treat into her mouth.

Mary finished with a reassuring nod at Marshall. He gave her a grateful nod in return.

Jinx and Brandi exchanged worried glances.

"Well, I'll get your room ready," Brandi offered and hurried inside after giving a quick wink to Marshall.

"And I'll get your snacks," Jinx piped and hurried after Brandi. "Champagne?" she asked quickly.

"No," Mary and Marshall said forcefully.

Jinx nodded sadly and turned back to enter the house; closing the door behind her.

It was quiet again except for the occasional crash and flurry of words.

"So," Marshall sighed heavily as he moved back to stand with Mary. "We suffer together, huh?"

"That's' right," Mary replied curtly. "Thanks again."

"I'll admit, I'm starting to have doubts."

"No escaping now. You're already involved."

"And whose fault is that?"

Mary flashed Marshall a somewhat apologetic smirk that contained little relief at the fact that he was staying. It would be easier to survive the day with him taking some of the attention off of her. Sure it was cruel and Marshall might be scarred for life, but they were partners. It came with the job.

"I should sue for cruelty and violation of human rights," Marshall joked, trying to pull off an adequate glare at Mary.

"Ha, ha," Mary sneered as she met his gaze. She couldn't help but smile.

"Ready," Brandi exclaimed as she flung the door open on the staring contest.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "Are you two busy?"

"No!" Mary and Marshall replied as one, although Mary's was a little more forceful. She exchanged looks with an amused Marshall.

"Good," Brandi scoffed and grabbed Marshall's arm, dragging him inside. "Then let's go."

Mary smiled and followed Marshall into her house, closing the door behind her.

"You owe me," Marshall mouthed to her as Brandi led them to a smaller room.

**Uh-oh. Are Brandi and Marshall going to hook up? J/K I know Brandi and Marshall aren't a good couple and they're not going to be. There's an explanation for her actions in the next chapter. Bear with me and review. Thanks.**

**P.S.: I'll try to get at least two chapters in per day. **


	3. I'm Not as Think as You Drunk I Am

**Disclaimer: All right! Another chapter! Let me just make a quick dedication to my reviewers and you can carry on to the story (that is if you even read these things).**

**I'd like to thank Tennischica for being a hardcore fan and a great supporter.**

**And a quick reassurance to scoobygang101: no Brandi/Marshall. Don't worry.**

**And finally, a big thank-you to the 290 (and growing) readers who have witnessed my story. That number may not be too impressive to some of the other authors out there but, for a newbie to like me, I'm ecstatic!**

**All right, enough dilly-dally. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

I'm Not as Think as You Drunk I Am

"_You owe me," Marshall mouthed to her as Brandi led them to a smaller room._

The room had been hastily swept and wiped up with a few crumbs and stains remaining. A table had been set up between two couches where various refreshments had been placed. To Mary's dismay, a large, half-empty bottle of champagne stood in the middle of the snacks.

"Welcome!" Jinx chimed as Brandi entered, towing Marshall and followed by Mary. Mary groaned at the sight of her.

Jinx was stretched out on the couch, her feet on the table – upsetting a pile of chips – and a previously discarded shirt being swung in her hand. She was drunk, that much was certain.

"Come sit with me Marshall," she whined through puckered lips. She extended her hands, reaching for Marshall.

Marshall tried to back away but Brandi was still pulling him forward. He turned his head to stare pleading at Mary. His hand reached back for her, asking for help. She took pity on him.

"Actually, Marshall and I can sit together," she offered; to Marshall's relief. She didn't mention that he was the one that would be able to tell to relax in case her nerves misfired. No need to get into details.

"Oh," Jinx pouted.

"But I want to sit with him," Brandi whined, clutching Marshall's trapped arm closer to her. She must have been drunk too.

Marshall shot Mary another pleading look, although it was a little less urgent than before. So that's how he wanted to play it. Still, Mary felt more comfortable if she had him next to her to keep a hold on her "leash".

"That's ok," Mary offered as she reached to free Marshall from Brandi's grasp. Brandi shooed her away.

"Oh let the nice couple sit together," Jinx slurred.

Mary and Marshall exchanged looks and Mary opened her mouth to protest.

Brandi interrupted her. "But Mary gets to stay with him all day at work. I want to sit with him. I don't get to see him as often as she does."

Mary couldn't exactly argue with that and Marshall didn't look like he was in _too_ much danger. The jerk actually seemed to be enjoying the attention Brandi gave him. Sure, Mary didn't give him too much attention… or respect, but he was used to that. It came in the package of working with her. It's wasn't like they could have a real strong relationship at work. They were just friends; best friends.

Mary shrugged at Marshall helplessly as she moved around him to sit next to Jinx. Brandi smiled triumphantly and plopped down on the opposite couch, forcing Marshall to sit next to her. He didn't put up much of a fight.

Now it was quiet again: Marshall and Brandi sat together; Brandi hanging on Marshall's arm, and Mary and Jinx sat across from them, somewhat awkwardly since Mary had little room to sit with her mom spread out on the couch. The table of refreshments sat between them, untouched.

Jinx was humming to herself, Brandi was nuzzling her check against Marshall's arm, – not to his discomfort of course – and Mary and Marshall were staring at each other over the table.

"Now what?" he mouthed. Mary rolled her eyes with a shrug in response. All she cared about was that it was quiet.

In a more cheerful mood, Mary leaned forward to pour herself a glass of soda. It was the only thing to drink besides the looming jar of alcohol. The fizzy drink sizzled; a loud sound in the quiet. Mary relished in it. Maybe taking a day off wasn't so bad. She was usually edgy when she had to stop but it felt kind of good to sit back and – dare she say it? – relax.

Mary smiled to herself and lifted the cup to her lips to drink the cool liquid.

"So, are you two dating?" Jinx giggled suddenly.

Mary choked on the soda and coughed into the cup in surprise.

"Mom?!" She shouted incredulously. She slammed the cup down on the table.

"It was just a question," Jinx murmured innocently.

Mary turned her gaze to Marshall to see if his reaction was the same. To her shock, and possibly horror, he had peeled Brandi's hands off of his arm and was walking towards her. He shifted through the contents on the table and picked up a handful of napkins. Then he continued his advance towards Mary.

"Marshall?" Mary hissed with growing confusion.

Marshall knelt down on one knee and reached up to Mary's face. She cringed.

"You spilled," he explained simply. Then, he started to wipe the soda off of Mary's face. "You should clean it up before it gets sticky."

Mary stared at him as he examined her face and patted the napkins around her mouth. She quickly grabbed the napkins from his hand and dried her face in a fury. She hadn't even notice that she had spilled the soda. She was too busy thinking of reasons to prove that she and Marshall were just friends. But now, with Marshall's action, it would be harder to explain.

Marshall stood and waited in front of Mary while she finished drying her face. She crumpled the wad of damp napkins in her fist and shot a glare at Marshall. He held out his hand, palm up, in expectance. Mary thrust the wad into his hand and he closed his fist around it.

Then, he lowered his face down close to Mary's. "Relax," he murmured near her ear. Mary suppressed herself from jumping out of her seat. Instead, she just glared at Marshall with less vigor than before.

Marshall smiled as he straightened. "Good girl," he whispered in a voice meant for Mary's ears only. Then he turned and left the room in search of the trashcan.

"Who wants champagne?" Jinx asked, completely forgetting her unanswered question. She pulled herself into a sitting position and reached eagerly for the champagne.

"Me," Brandi said, raising her hand, also forgetting her former prisoner.

Mary shot out of her seat and swiped up the bottle before the drunks could get it.

"Mary, give it back," Jinx slurred, changing direction to grasp at Mary. Mary side-stepped out of her mother's reach.

"No more for either of you," she ordered. "You've both had enough."

Mary clutched the bottle close to her chest and hurried out of the room before Jinx or Brandi could stop her. The word "meanie" drifted after her as she left the room.

She trotted through the house towards the kitchen, avoiding trash, and looking for Marshall. She groaned at the sight of her home. It was a mess and would take a long time to clean up.

By the time she reached the kitchen, she was in a sour mood.

She stopped in the doorway at the sight of Marshall. He was leaning against the counter, a glass of water in his hand, as he looked out a window to his right.

Mary took a deep breath and entered, heading straight for the fridge. Marshall turned his head at the sound of her footsteps and smiled.

"You managed to escape too?" he asked in a carefree manner. He lifted his glass to her in congratulations and took a sip.

Mary threw the champagne in the fridge and slammed the door shut.

"What's your problem?" she asked with controlled anger. She moved to the dining table and placed her hands on it and leaned forward to glare at Marshall. She made sure to keep the table between them. A little punishment would teach him.

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked suspiciously as he placed his glass on the counter.

"Don't act innocent," Mary retorted. "You just… helped me… so you could get out of there." She folded her hands defiantly over her chest.

"So did you," Marshall replied. "And here you are."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

They glared at each other. Marshall moved forward and placed his own hands, palm down, on the table.

"You would have done the same thing, leaving me alone," Marshall said with slight disdain.

"That's different," Mary said, her previous anger dwindling.

"How so? We're both uncomfortable here but this is where you wanted to come and I agreed to come with you. Now you're getting on my case?" Marshall took a breath and stopped to wait for Mary's response.

"I only came here because you said you would," Mary began slowly. Then, with growing force, "If it weren't for you being here, I would have stayed at work."

"If that's the case, then I don't see why you're angry," Marshall replied with less anger.

"Because," Mary started, took a deep breath, and plunged on, "because you said you'd stay with me, at all times."

There she said. Marshall had said he'd stay with her to hold her leash and keep her calm. But then, he had just left, leaving her alone with two drunks. She felt slightly betrayed. She couldn't blame it all on him though. She had asked him to come and, against his better judgment, he had. It wasn't entirely his fault but he had still failed to take care of her as he had promised he would. That promise, of course, had been made months ago in a rundown old diner in the middle of nowhere. It felt like it had been years to Mary.

Marshall sighed and Mary swallowed nervously. Great, now he was going to leave and she would have to fend for herself in this hellhole. Life officially sucked.

"I'm sorry," Marshall said, breaking Mary from her thoughts. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah," Mary stuttered in confusion.

Marshall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck distractively. He moved around the table to stand next to Mary. She turned to face him.

"I shouldn't have left you. I was being selfish," Marshall said with sincerity.

Mary blinked in puzzlement.

"I promise I won't leave you on your own like that again," Marshall continued with the same sincerity.

Mary was taken aback.

Marshall placed a reassuring hand on Mary's shoulder and smiled at her. "Ok?"

"Yeah," was all Mary could say with a nod of her head.

"Good," Marshall smiled. "Then let's get back there before they start another party."

Marshall removed his hand and turned. He started towards the doorway.

"Marshall," Mary called after him.

He turned.

"Thank-you," she said with a crooked grin.

Marshall nodded in acknowledgement. Mary moved next to him and together they made their way back to the sitting room where laughter was drifting from. Not a good sign.

Mary and Marshall stopped at the doorway to the sitting room. Mary's eyes widened at the sight and Marshall shook his head disapprovingly beside her.

Jinx and Brandi were both lounging on the same couch, laughing up a storm. They both held a glass full of a red liquid that was sloshing around with their movement. A bottle of wine was on its side and empty on the floor.

"Oh, Mary's back," Jinx sang between fits of laughter.

"Wine Marshall?" Brandi asked, ignoring Mary.

"Mom, where'd you get the wine?" Mary asked with growing anger.

"From between the couch cushions of course," Jinx laughed like it was the funniest joke. "Have some. It will cheer you up."

Mary inhaled sharply and clenched her hands into fists. She left her family alone for a minute and they still, somehow, managed to get alcohol in their systems. Worse yet, Marshall was here to witness it. "So this was Mary's true family," he was probably thinking. How embarrassing.

"Sorry," Mary muttered with obvious disdain.

"Relax," Marshall said nonchalantly.

Mary looked up at him and he gave her an understanding smile. This was her family. As long as they were connected to Mary, his best friend, he would accept them… no matter how crazy or drunk they were.

"Come join us you lovebirds," Jinx encouraged, sipping from her already empty glass.

"Easy," Marshall murmured as he placed his hand on Mary's wrist to control her in case she snapped.

She was close to doing just that but she didn't want Marshall to see her crazy side, most likely passed down from her mother.

"I'm fine, for now anyway," Mary assured.

Marshall kept his hand on hers. "Let's try to keep it that way a _little _longer," he said.

Mary smirked.

Marshall frowned.

Mary frowned in confusion. Marshall had gone still; tense. His brows were knitted together and his eyes were dark; grimly looking away from Mary and over her disoriented family through the only window in the room.

"What it is?" Mary asked. Marshall was all business. Something wasn't right.

"I think I just saw-" Marshall began but was instantly cut off by an explosion of gunfire.

**Bwahahahaha! I just love cliff-hangers. Stay turned for what happens next.**

**By the way, hoped you liked the little Mary/Marshall scene. I'm sorry if they seemed a little out of character, but soda can do that to you. **


	4. Jamie's Got a Gun

**Disclaimer: Since I was commanded by Scoobygag101 to get another chapter in today, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's short but I'm saving up for the big stuff. That's right. This is only the beginning. What will our favorite marshals have to go through? Don't ask me. Keep reading and find out. **

**I'd like to once again thank Tennischica for urging me to keep writing. It's fans like that that get a person through. **

**And congratulations to Kakashifangrl1012 for getting involved. In Plain Sight is one of the best TV series so keep watching (and reading)**

**Oh – I don't know if I actually have to say this but – I own nothing. **

Jamie's Got a Gun

"_I think I just saw-" Marshall began but was instantly cut off by an explosion of gunfire._

Mary and Marshall jumped into action.

"Get down!" Mary shouted over Jinx and Brandi's frightened screams.

Marshall burst forward with Mary at his side. As one, they jumped over the table, knocking the taller objects aside. They landed in perfect synchronization.

Marshall snatched Brandi into his arms and threw himself to the side. He tumbled away and stopped under a table as the gunfire increased. A volley of bullets smashed through the one window and scattered throughout the room along with shards of glass.

Mary ducked and pulled her mother down on the floor with her. They huddled together under the refreshment table as their snacks were shattered by the bullets. Mary made sure to put her body over her mother's.

Mary searched the floor for Marshall. Her eyes landed on his under the couch her family had just been sitting on. They exchanged looks and nodded to each other to ensure that they were both ok as well as they ones they were protecting. The couch was shredded with bullets before their eyes.

Jinx clutched Mary as her screams mingled with Brandi's. All the while bullets whizzed about the room.

Mary shifted her body to try and look at the window. If the attacker were to enter it, they would be trapped. Mary and Marshall had been trained to survive such situations but Jinx and Brandi were drunk and scared. They would hold them back and mistakes were sure to be made. Mistakes couldn't be made.

The bullets seemed to become more accurate but there was still no one at the window. By now all the walls of the room were littered with bullet holes. The lights were totaled and all the furniture was ruined.

Suddenly, just as quickly as the bullets started, they stopped. Jinx and Brandi's cries turned to small whimpers as the gunfire didn't come back. The dust settled and silence blanketed the destroyed room.

Mary still kept her eyes glued to the window. She glanced back at Marshall to see that he was also looking towards the window. He met her gaze briefly with an approving nod. Mary nodded back in understanding.

Slowly, she unwrapped herself from Jinx's painful grip. "Stay here," she commanded and crawled out from under the table.

She looked at Marshall to see him peel off Brandi and slowly make his way towards her on his hands and knees. They met behind the couch.

They didn't speak for fear of attracting the shooter's attention but their eyes spoke for them. They had been together long enough to understand each other without the use of words. Mary was silently thankful for that.

Marshall stuck his hand in his shoe and pulled out a hand-held gun: his personal glock. Mary lifted her pant leg and brought out her gun. The attack was indeed unexpected but they were ready for any situation.

They separated and crawled towards the window, one on either side. Marshall pressed his back to the wall and looked up at the window above his head. Mary looked first at her mother then her sister to make sure they were still unmoving. Then she looked at Marshall.

"Ready?" he mouthed.

Mary gripped her gun tightly and nodded.

Together, they jumped to their feet looked out the window, guns raised.

There was no one outside.

**Dum-dum-dum. A room full of bullets and no one there with a gun. Who could it be? (Psycho theme song) Well, keep reading and find out. **

_**By the way, I have a question that is totally unconnected to my current story:**_

_**In the next episode of In Plain Sight this Sunday (8-10-08), the title is "Stan by Me". Does that mean that Stan is going to be doing all the work? Why wasn't Marshall in the preview? Being a big Mary/Marshall fan, I sure hope that he's the one to find her. **_

**That is all. Thanks.**


	5. Jamie's Got a Bomb

**Disclaimer: Yawn So here I am, bright and early, to post the next chapter. Why am I awake and online earlier than usual? Well, it's because a certain someone coughscoobygang101cough wanted me to get up (quote) "bright and early" (unquote) to post chapter #5**

**So here I am. yawn**

**I'm just kidding. No hard feeling towards… that certain someone. I'm actually very grateful for their support and their opinion of an answer for my question in chapter #4.**

**Ok, ok… if anyone actually **_**does**_** read this, then I'm sure they're bored of it by now so, without further ado, the next chapter.**

Jamie's Got a Bomb 

_Together, they jumped to their feet looked out the window, guns raised. There was no one outside. _

Marshall leaned his head out cautiously and looked around. The yard was empty. He pulled back in and moved beside Mary, pulling her back out of the window's view.

"There's no one there," he spoke the observation aloud.

Mary nodded knowingly. She found that her breath was coming out in quick gasps. She blamed the adrenaline.

"Do you think it was the serial killer?" she asked in a low whisper.

"The guy looked familiar," Marshall mused. "Another brother maybe. Didn't our witness say something about Jackson having brothers? Jordon and Jamie, I believe."

"Great," Mary sighed heavily. "Triplets?"

"Came back to get revenge for the family," Marshall agreed, still keeping a lookout for another attack. "And seeing as Jackson and Jordon are already in jail, I'm betting that that was Jamie."

"How original." What a way for the already irritating day to turn out. And what kind of name was Jamie for a serial killer anyway? It sounded way too innocent for someone who had just filled the room full of bullets.

Marshall looked at her. She couldn't read his expression.

"You ok?" he murmured.

"Yeah," Mary answered, pulling her fingers through her hair. "You?"

"Aces."

"He'll probably be back to make sure he finished the job," Mary said with a quick glance at her still silent family.

"We need to get them out then," Marshall agreed.

Mary nodded. She pocketed her gun but kept it positioned for easy access. Marshall lowered his gun but didn't put it away. He moved back, ducking all the while, towards Brandi as Mary walked towards her cowering mother, moving cautiously and low to the ground as well.

"Time to go mom," Mary whispered. Jinx yelped in surprise.

"Shh!" Mary hissed urgently. She pulled Jinx out from under the table.

"Where are we going?" Jinx asked frantically; thankfully, in a whisper.

"Somewhere safe," Mary answered quietly. "We can't stay here."

She forced her mother into a crawling position and peeked under the couch at Marshall. He had managed to get Brandi on her hands and knees. He kept a reassuring hand on her back and pushed her forward gently. He lifted his head to briefly meet Mary's gaze. Brandi followed his eyes to give Mary a scared glance. Her cheeks were glistening with tears.

Mary offered a small smile and Brandi sniffed bravely. Marshall whispered something that Mary couldn't catch and Brandi started moving slowly towards the door. Marshall lifted his gaze once more to give Mary a nod. Then, he followed after Brandi, gun scraping soundlessly against the carpeted floor.

Mary watched him for only a second as he guided her sister to the door. Then, she shifted her attention to her quivering mother.

"Ok mom," she murmured, quickly scanning the room to make sure the danger had past. "Time to go."

She helped Jinx into a crawling position and directed her towards the door with a gentle push. Jinx whimpered, her own tears splattering to the floor, but she moved forward. Mary crawled alongside her, guiding her with her hand since Jinx insisted on keeping her eyes glued to the floor. She was muttering to herself in fast whispers that Mary blocked out. Jinx was calling for her husband; Mary's father.

Mary shot a glance at Marshall to see that he and Brandi were moving in front of her and her mother. They were nearing the door. Mary silently urged her mother to go faster.

It was still quiet and the gunfire had not returned. Still, Mary didn't allow herself the luxury of believing that the killer was gone.

Then she heard a sloshing sound, like water spilling.

Mary turned as Jinx moved on. Her eyes searched the room. The sloshing sound increased in volume until she could clearly define it as a spilling liquid. It made her suspiciously perplexed. Who was doing what outside?

That's when she saw it.

A shadowy figure moved past the window, his head bowed, showing only a black beanie. As the figure moved, the liquid sounded as if it was splashing up against the house. Then the head lifted to reveal a sneering face with cold black eyes and gleaming teeth.

Jamie's eyes locked onto Mary's and his malicious smirk widened.

In a flash, Mary's gun was in her hand and aimed at the killer. He was awfully confident for showing his face after firing a volley of bullets into her home. He was going to pay big time for that. Mary was going to make sure of that.

In the next second, she froze, praying that – if Marshall was watching the killer too – Marshall had stopped just as she had.

To grinning face was replaced with a large red container. The killer dipped the container and a sickly liquid poured out from the nozzle to drench the floor under the window. Jamie flicked the container to better spread the liquid. A sickening smell rose from the liquid to intoxicate the room.

It smelled like gasoline.

Mary stayed frozen. If she tried to run, she would most likely get shot or risk having the escapees shot. If she fired her own gun, she risked setting the gasoline ablaze. Who knew how much of the stuff the killer spread around or on the house. Mary had no choice but to play dumb.

Jamie chuckled as he threw the container into the room. The jug bounced against the carpet and slid to Mary's feet; gasoline dripping from it all the while.

Mary sucked in a breath. Get shot or catch on fire.

Neither option sounded good.

She risked a look back to see that her family was safely out of the room. It was hard to see what was happening behind her in her statue-like position, but she was able to make out her mother's receding foot. Brandi and Marshall were nowhere in sight.

Mary looked back to the killer at her window and widened her eyes in horror as he brought out a flare stick. She gave her head the tinniest of shakes and slowly pulled her feet away from the time bomb that was the container of gasoline.

Jamie smiled and struck the flare. A flash of flames exploded from the tip of the flare and shot off embers like fireworks. Mary swallowed as a cold sweat layered her forehead. She thought she heard a movement behind her but couldn't bring herself to turn and look.

Jamie smiled evilly and tossed in the flare.

Instinct took over and Mary clawed at the floor in an attempt to turn and try to escape.

She wasn't fast enough.

She watched in horror – still trying to make it to the door – as the flare sailed towards her. It splashed into the liquid. The flame sparked up hungrily and wove its way to the container that dripped gasoline.

Mary sucked in a gasp just as the flame hit the lip of the container.

"Mary!" a panicked voice yelled.

And then the container exploded.

**Bwahahahaha!! How do you like that? For making me wake up earlier, I ended with a cliffy. Bwahahahaha. **

**I know, I'm evil. But seeing as this is the first post of the day, you can expect to get another chapter in soon enough. **

**By the way, thank-you to everyone who has stuck with me this long. There is much more to come. I guess I'm doing something right. **


	6. No Mann is Left Behind

**Disclaimer: Apparently, chapter 5 ended on too big of a cliff-hanger. Sorry about that, but I'm just evil that way )**

**The comedy is pretty much over at this point. Now comes the serious stuff and – dare I say it – angst.**

**Oh, I just have to point this out: I love this chapter's title! **

No Mann is Left Behind

_And then the container exploded. _

Mary collapsed to the floor in the fetal position with her arms covering her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as the blast of fire and heat flew at her.

Suddenly, she felt something heavy fall over her. Two arms wound themselves protectively over her head. Then, the explosion ended abruptly.

Mary lay still, afraid that her body would be burned too badly to move. The pressure upon her grew heavier. Great, now a table, a couch, or possibly even part of the wall had fallen on her.

Mary risked opening her eyes to see the damage done to her body and home. First, she saw the trail of gasoline ablaze and trickling along the furniture, spreading rapidly towards her as it burned the carpet. Black clouds of smoke billowed above her; hiding the ceiling from view. She couldn't see the window. Was the killer still there?

She heard a moan above her and a fit of coughing. Curious, Mary tilted her head up and moved her body down so that her chest touched the floor.

The pressure slid off her side and fell before her: a blackened figure with ruffled brown hair and closed eyes. It was a man. A man that Mary knew only too well. A man that had saved her, again.

"Marshall!" she shrieked. Her voice rose over the sound of the crackling flames that greedily swallowed the room.

Marshall's eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on Mary's face. A crooked grin cracked across his face. He had shielded Mary's body with his own just before the container of gasoline had exploded. He had protected her from the blast but he himself wasn't spared. He took the hit.

Mary rushed to her knees and reached out shaking hands towards Marshall. Her eyes trailed over his body with growing worry. His body was covered in the black smoke that was now entering their lungs. His jacket was burnt badly, exposing his white under-shirt. Mary was afraid to touch him for fear of hurting him.

"You idiot," she roared as she searched for a safe place to put her hands. "What did you think you were doing?!"

Marshall blinked against the smoke and released another fit of coughs before answering. "Keeping my promise," he croaked.

Mary looked around the room, searching for anything that could serve as a makeshift stretcher. Everything was too badly destroyed and the fire was still spreading. It was creeping up the walls and consuming the floor. It was only a matter of minutes before it reached Marshall and Mary.

"Come on," Mary urged deciding that hurting Marshall was less important than losing him to the fire. "We have to move."

She slipped her hands under his arms and hauled him into a sitting position. Marshall squeezed his eyes shut in pain but kept his jaw clenched to suppress any cry. He was being strong but he was hurt and Mary had to get him to safety.

She threw his arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist. "Come on," she groaned as she lifted Marshall to his feet.

He leaned on her heavily but managed to stay standing. Mary quickly turned him in the direction of the door and made her way swiftly towards it with Marshall stumbling alongside her as the fire loomed after them.

The smoke swirled angrily around their heads forcing Mary to bend forward as she moved; providing further discomfort and complications for Marshall. They tripped often and bumped into several objects.

The smoke stung her eyes but she was still barely able to make out a clear path through the hall. Smoke trailed along the ceiling and trickled into the other rooms but it was easier to see with the smoke spread out. Mary straightened and picked up a faster pace towards the front door. Chances were that the killer was outside waiting for them but she had a better chance facing him than the flames.

Marshall was getting heavier: a clue that he was either losing consciousness or he was too hurt to move… or both. Mary gave him a sidelong glance as she gasped for the cleaner air in the hallway.

His head was bowed; hanging limply, hiding his face from her view. His feet dragged across the floor, determining that he was still conscious but losing strength. His weight was mostly on Mary but she didn't care. She faintly made out his gun still clenched in his hand.

"You better not die," Mary said, her voice betraying her concern.

Marshall's reply was another cough.

Mary tore her eyes away from her partner and focused on safely exiting the house. More smoke was collecting at the ceiling and the smell was suffocating.

Mary trudged forward, groaning under Marshall's weight as she pulled him with her.

"Come on!" she yelled to herself. Her body was growing heavy due to lack of air. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open.

But the ever-present weight against her convinced her to keep going. Marshall had jumped in front of a gasoline bomb to protect her and there was no way in hell that she was going to let his sacrifice go to waste by giving up. She had to keep walking, she had to get him out.

"Hang in there Marshall," she urged through gritted teeth.

The open front door came into view. Mary smiled to herself despite her predicament. Jinx and Brandi were already outside and out of harm's way. Now she just had to get Marshall out there too.

The crackling fire and the heat pressing against her back made her push harder. She was going to get out and she was going to make sure that Marshall was going out with her, alive. No way was he going to die on her watch.

Mary kept her eyes locked on the open door. She could make out the green grass and blue sky that lay just on the other side. She could almost taste the fresh air that would come with outside. Marshall could really use some fresh air too. He was still trudging along with Mary but he was slow and heavy. He wasn't going to last much longer if she didn't hurry.

At last, the door was within Mary's grasp. She released Marshall's hand that was around her neck and reached for the door. His arm slipped down her shoulder to hang limply between them but she still supported him by his waist.

Her eager fingers touched the doorframe and a smile of relief spread across her ashen face. A few more steps and they would be out.

**All right, another long chapter!**

**I know this isn't exactly a cliffy (seeing as it doesn't arouse too much anxiety) but I guess you could call it a hill-hanger, or something. **

**Plus, you know I wouldn't kill Marshall. I love him too damn much. And I'm not real keen about character deaths either.**

**Seeing as he won't die, you'll have to keep reading to see what I **_**do**_** do to him. ) **

**Oh, and a little shoutout to Scoobygang101: (ahem) HANG ON! I'LL TRY TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN. I'LL POST AGAIN LATER! "NO FAN IS LEFT BEHIND!"**

**And thanks to all my supporters. I can't do this without you. Thanks to you, I have about 800 people reading this story. So, keep reading and enjoy!**

**IT'S COMING SCOOBYGANG101, IT'S COMING!**


	7. Out of the Fire, Into the Frying Pan

**Disclaimer: Here I am again, third post in one day. This might be the last one today. I'm getting a little writer's block with all the rushing. But it's worth it. As long as my fans are happy, I'm happy. **

**By the way, I'm up to 1100 hits. 1100 people have read my story. And counting. I love it. I had no idea it would feel this good to be an author (in-training, of course).**

**Let me just give my usual dedications to some deserving people and then you'll be only your way to the next chapter. **

**Tennishica: Sorry about the cliffy. Hope you enjoy what's next. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Scoobygang101: I'm writing, I'm writing. I'll try to get in as much as I can. Thanks for all your comments.**

**Christina1666: Haven't had a comment from you before. Glad you left one. Thanks for all the love!**

**Kakashifangrl1012: Hey, it's been a while. Glad you're back. Thanks for the compliments. **

**Karen: Glad you like it. There's plenty more coming. I'm happy to share. **

**And finally, a big thank-you to everyone who is still reading my story. Remember, all Anon.s are welcome to read and leave a comment if they so wish. **

**Hobey-Ho, Let's go!**

Out of the Fire and into the Frying Pan

_Her eager fingers touched the doorframe and a smile of relief spread across her ashen face. A few more steps and they would be out. _

Mary made a final lunge through the door and stepped outside onto the pavement. She leaned against the doorframe with a sigh. She had made it and Marshall was still with her. She could hear his ragged breathing mingled with the occasional cough.

She stumbled past the doorway and down the steps awkwardly with Marshall still hanging to her side. She veered to the side and headed to the inviting, green grass. She was so close. That knowledge – being so near safety – gave her the strength to reach the grass.

There, her legs finally buckled and she fell to her knees. Marshall slumped against her.

For a moment, Mary just relished in the feeling of the cool breeze that blew across her hot brow, the soft grass under her, and the warm sun that didn't burn her like the fire had.

She looked over her shoulder at her house and her eyes widened in disgusted horror. Not only was the first floor spewing smoke and flickers of flame, but the second floor was also on fire. The sleezeball had soaked as much as he could of her entire house with gasoline. The first floor was probably ruined but the second floor could be spared if a fire truck came soon.

Mary shifted her gaze to Marshall. Her partner was covered in soot just as much as she imagined she was. He was leaning against her, his soft hair tickling her neck. He groaned but remained unresponsive to his surroundings. From all that Mary could see, his only injury was a slightly charred hand. It was lying limp in the grass: a blackened mass with a mixture of exposed, bleeding flesh. He would live but it would most likely scar. He was lucky.

"Don't move," a new voice hissed threateningly.

Mary froze. She didn't need to see the person to know who the voice belonged to.

With deliberate slowness, Mary looked up. Her eyes met the nozzle of a gun. Past the gun was the ever-smirking Jamie. Without the fear of the container of gasoline, Mary was able to take in his features with more ease.

He had russet skin, just like his brothers, and piercing black eyes that left no room for mercy. His black beanie was off to reveal a shock of jet-black hair. He wore the usual attire for a villain: black sweater with black pants. One dangerous factor was that he was muscular and fit. He had strength while Mary had technique. If a fight were to break out, Mary wasn't sure what the outcome would be, especially if she had to defend Marshall as well as herself.

The thought of protecting Marshall brought up a new thought. She had previously been protecting another before the fire had separated them. She had two other people to worry about and she didn't know where they were.

Mary allowed her eyes to leave Jamie's and she searched the lawn for her mother and sister. They were only a short distance away; cowering together. Another man had them cornered with his own gun. This one didn't look like the last three, so he was probably just a lackey more than another brother. That was good. Mary had had her full of the family that continuously chased her.

"Let them go," she commanded, her threat lost through the crack in her voice. The smoke had damaged her voice.

Jamie laughed defiantly. His friend joined in, waving his gun from Jinx to Brandi and back, making them give little bursts of screams.

"They can go when I'm done with you," Jamie scoffed. His friend chuckled at the inside joke.

Mary figured that chances were against her family. After the brother had had his fun, his friend would probably have his own fun with the hostages. The very thought made Mary's blood boil. 

Her mother had had sex with dozens of men but these sleezeballs had no right to touch her, not while Mary had anything to say about it.

As for Marshall…

Mary's eyes involuntarily flickered to her partner. He was still breathing. But for how much longer? And what were these guys going to do to him in his defenseless state?

"I'm here to deliver a little message from my brothers," Jamie sneered.

"Let me guess," Mary shot back bravely. Anger often made her do stupid things, like antagonize madmen. "They're going to kill us for throwing them in jail." She shrugged disapprovingly. "You guys never do anything besides the original do you? It's all about revenge."

She sniffed indifferently and secretly smirked at the killer's reaction. His face grew red and his hand shook in rage. Unfortunately, it was the hand that was holding the gun.

"Easy Mr. Avenger," Mary said, her words dripping with sarcasm, "you could poke an eye out with that."

She knew she was in no position to be taunting the people that held her, her partner, and her family at gunpoint but she couldn't help it. It was a habit.

Marshall shifted against her - possibly coming around – and a sigh escaped his lips. Mary stiffened against him. Jamie smiled his annoying, evil grin.

Now Marshall was in trouble too… and he didn't even know it.

**This was originally suppose to be two chapters, both ending with cliff-hangers, but an extremely supportive fan of mine won't be able to read my story for a few days so I figured I'd combine them into one chapter so as to not create too much anxiety by only having one cliff-hanger. What can I say? I love suspense. **

**Thanks again for all the support. **


	8. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Oh-no, Marshall's in trouble and you had to wait a whole night to see whether or not he's ok. Sorry about that by the way. Three posts in one day… pretty tiring work. But totally worth it. **

**I'm sure you're all wondering about Marshall so I won't bore you with a long speech about how I love my fans and all their support. **

**So, here it is, Chapter 8. Enjoy. **

Sacrifice

_Now Marshall was in trouble too… and he didn't even know it._

"Let's see if you still talk tough without your boyfriend," he sneered and moved his gun to aim at Marshall.

Mary would have snapped for once again being referred as a couple with Marshall but the situation denied such a reaction.

Mary shrugged Marshall off her side and pushed him behind her. She stared defiantly at the gunpoint and tried not to cringe as a thud resounded behind her. She could feel Marshall's body against her back but she kept a steady, loathing, gaze at the killer.

"You're beef's with me," she seethed. "Leave him out of this."

"I have a 'beef' with both of you," Jamie corrected smugly. "You both threw my brothers in jail."

"You're next, I assure you," Mary said coldly.

She was sure that a neighbor would have called the police by now. The billowing smoke sailing into the sky and the two guys dressed in black with guns was kind of hard to miss.

"Maybe," Jamie mused as he looked Mary over, "but that doesn't mean I still can't have my fun."

Mary inhaled sharply. Marshall stirred behind her at the sound and the killer only widened his irritating grin.

"Fine," Mary said slowly. She kept her eyes locked on Jamie's. "Do whatever you want with me, but let my family, and my partn- boyfriend go free." If Mary referred to Marshall as her partner than chances were he wouldn't be spared. Might as well go along for the ride to save his skin.

Jamie seemed to think it over. Mary wanted to say some remark about how he shouldn't strain his tiny brain but kept her mouth shut. No need to draw his attention. Especially since Marshall was moving again.

Jamie turned his head – keeping the gun aimed on Mary – to look at his minion. Mary took the opportunity to take a quick look at Marshall. His head was pillowed on the grass near Mary's hip. His blackened face was turned up and shining eyes met Mary's gaze. She gave him a forced smile and slowly moved her hand back behind her. Her fingers touched his waist and then his hand found hers. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Here Mary was, trying to keep him from getting shot and he was the one comforting her.

Marshall nodded his head up and Mary took the hint. She quickly turned back around just in time to see Jamie look back at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Marshall had closed his eyes.

"It's a deal," Jamie said proudly, "as long as my partner gets someone to play with too."

Jamie knelt down to Mary's level. He brought his face close to hers. Mary tried to edge away but the feel of a gunpoint digging into her stomach stopped her from moving.

"You see, I kinda promised him he could have one if he helped me," Jamie explained looking down to get a glimpse at what was under Mary's shirt.

She gagged at the horrid smell of his breath that blew into her face as he spoke. Jamie brought up his free hand to brush a strand of Mary's hair out of her face. He stroked her cheek and she shivered.

"He takes what he can get, but I'm a little more picky," Jamie continued, moving his face closer to whisper in Mary's ear. She tilted away from him and griped Marshall's hand tighter.

"I like 'em feisty," he hissed in her ear and Mary let an involuntary whimper.

The next second was a blur that she couldn't exactly comprehend.

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter but a little less sorry that it ended on a cliff-hanger. With the suspense, I know that you'll come back. Nothing works better than cliff-hangers to keep a reader reading. **

**Author's Note:**** The title Sacrifice, in case you didn't understand, was chosen because of Mary's willingness to allow Jamie to use her in any way he wanted as long as Marshall and her family were free to go unharmed. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save the others. **

**By the way, I had my first In Plain Sight dream last night. I know that may seem weird to some of you but I liked it and remember most of it. It was like watching a whole episode. I might even write about it. Who knows.**


	9. The Saved Becomes the Savior

**Disclaimer: **

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ:**** Listen… I have two more days here before I go on vacation. Vacation involves several days in a house that has no internet connection. That means that I won't be able to post. I'd hate to leave for so long while you wait to see what happens next. I'd hate it if that happened to me while reading. So, to make sure that doesn't happen, I'm going to finish this story by Saturday. That gives me today, tomorrow, and the next day to finish and post this story.**

**But don't worry. I won't risk the story's rate just because I rush a little more than usual. It will still be the great story you've come to expect. I consider this a preparation for deadlines in the future.**

**I know that with the continuation of your support, I'll get this done. Thanks. **

The Saved Becomes the Savior

_The next second was a blur that she couldn't exactly comprehend. _

There was a sudden explosion of a sound that made her recoil. She knew it was the sound of a gun being fired and she waited for the pain to flood from her stomach and kill her. That had to have been where the sound came from: the gun that the killer was pointing at her stomach.

Instead, Jamie froze before her; his hand gripping the side of her head. She watched in confused horror as Jamie's eyes widened and then dulled. His hand released her and he fell back limply with a final sigh.

Then he was dead. She knew he was dead. The bleeding whole in his chest confirmed it.

But where had the shot come from. His minion looked just a shocked as she was.

Mary looked down to see splattered blood stained against her shirt. She also saw the point of gun that was peeking out from under her arm.

The gun dropped to the grass beside her leg and she heard a sigh behind her. Mary spun around, not caring if she got a grass stain on her pants.

She saw Marshall, his fierce eyes glaring at the dead body. His hand lay limply; still holding on to the gun.

Realization dawned on Mary immediately. It was Marshall's gun – that one that he had held throughout their escape out of the house – that had fired. It was Marshall's gun that had killed the man. It was Marshall that had once again saved Mary.

Marshall pulled his hand out of Mary's stunned hand and pushed himself up into a sitting position with a groan. He favored his burnt hand and clutched it to his waist as soon as he was steady. He sighed and finally lifted his gaze to Mary's.

"You ok?" he asked in a rustic voice.

Mary nodded numbly. She could feel the dead presence behind her.

Marshall shifted into a more comfortable position with a stifled gasp. "Sorry I couldn't help sooner," he said followed by a cough. He cleared his throat and continued. "I had to wait 'till he was close enough to get a shot. I didn't mean to let him harass you like that."

Mary didn't know what to say. Marshall was always watching her back for better or for worse; in any condition. Burnt and tired, he had still kept his promise and protected Mary.

"You sure you're ok?" Marshall asked skeptically as he examined Mary for any damage.

"Fine," she said swiftly. "How's… your hand?"

"Oh this?" Marshall asked, lifting his burnt hand to inspect. "Not too bad. I'll live."

He offered Mary a small grin and she couldn't help herself. She threw herself forward into Marshall's shocked arms. She wrapped her arms across his back and hugged him fiercely. Marshall rubbed her back slowly, still a little stunned.

"Boyfriend huh?" Marshall asked. The smile was evident in his voice.

So he had been conscious the whole time. Or, at least long enough to have heard Mary call him her boyfriend instead of her partner.

Mary pretended to ignore it. "Thank-you," she murmured into his chest.

"Anytime," Marshall said with less sarcasm than usual.

Mary hurriedly pushed herself away and composed herself with a sniff. She brushed her hand through her hair and looked past Marshall at her still burning house.

"Where is that fire truck?" she mumbled aloud.

She looked back at Marshall with a defeated smile. He wasn't looking at her and he wasn't smiling.

Mary had seen that same face just before a volley of bullets bombarded the refreshment room. She was afraid to turn so she read Marshall's face. His grim frown and cold eyes told her the situation wasn't good. His hand slowly slid up to grip her arm.

She understood and leaned forward to put her arms around his neck, pretending to once again hug him but tense for whatever was coming next. Marshall wrapped his burnt hand around her waist.

"On my mark," he whispered for Mary's ears only.

She gave the tiniest of nods in acknowledgement.

She knew that Marshall was preparing for something but she still felt awkward, holding onto him and all. They were friends but she usually kept up a firm "no touching" policy. Today, she was breaking all the rules.

Marshall's hand tightened around his gun and Mary's waist. Whatever was coming, it was coming soon.

**I know, I know… another cliff-hanger. I can't help it. I love these things. I blame Mr. Patterson. He always put cliff-hangers in his Maximum Ride books. (I loved those books!)**

**And I'm sorry it's short again. I'm writing in little bursts here. Write some and while thinking of more, posting what I already have.**

**I'll try to get another post or two in after this. I'm almost done. I'll finish this thing before going. I promise. Just bear with me. Thanks. **


	10. One Less Minion

**Disclaimer: All right, here's post number three. Thanks again for all the support and hits. I'm loving this. Since I don't want to hold you, I'll just give one dedication:**

**Tennischica (and Miles): If I tell you how it ends, I'll ruin the story. Sorry. You'll have to find out by reading.**

**Thanks again and enjoy. **

One Less Minion

_Marshall's hand tightened around his gun and Mary's waist. Whatever was coming, it was coming soon. _

"Now!" Marshall shouted, forgetting all secrecy.

Together, Mary and Marshall kicked off the ground and they sailed to the side. A bullet imbedded in the ground where they had just been sitting. Marshall turned his body so that Mary was on top and he held her firmly as they hit the ground and skidded to a stop.

Marshall didn't hesitate. He lifted his gun and fired once. Mary had her face buried in Marshall's chest but she was still able to hear the quiet thud and the screams of her family. The minion was gone.

Marshall sighed heavily under her and dropped the gun. Instead of pushing Mary off, he moved his hand to her back and held her there.

"It's over," he sighed.

Mary lifted her head. She relaxed her grip around Marshall's neck – with slight embarrassment – and slid her legs off of Marshall so that most of her weight was on the ground instead of on her partner. Marshall still held her waist against his, their faces inches apart.

"No more brothers?" Mary asked without humor.

Marshall chuckled weakly. "Not unless they have a sister."

Mary carefully pulled herself free of Marshall's grip and sat up beside him. Marshall closed his eyes, making no move to sit up.

"You ok?" Mary asked, her eyes hovering on his burnt hand.

"I'm alive," he stated.

"Marshall…"

Marshall opened his eyes and focused on Mary.

"I-"

Mary was suddenly cut off as two bodies slammed into her and she was embrace within four arms.

"Oh Mary!" her mother sobbed. "I thought I was going to die!"

"I was scared!" Brandi blurted. "He was going to shoot us."

"Hold that thought," Marshall said with a knowing smile and his eyes drifted close.

"Don't go dying now," Mary told him as she tried to fend off the grasping hands.

Marshall smiled and relaxed.

"Calm down," Mary said with gentle force. "You're ok."

She pried her family's hands off and held them at arm's length. She looked over them both, making sure there were no injuries. Jinx and Brandi were both bawling but seemed unharmed. Mary sighed with relief.

"Oh, the house!" Jinx cried, new tears spilling down her cheeks as she pointed at the flame-infested house.

"Yeah," Mary sighed. "It's gone." Though it still stood, it was now beyond repair. The first floor was nearly swallowed in flames while the second was turning a toasted black.

"Where're we going to live now?" Brandi moaned as she stared horror-struck at the house.

"I paid for that one, I can pay for another," Mary replied. Thank god for insurance.

"Come on," she said, turning her attention back to her family. "We should get out of here before the lawn catches on fire."

It was time to become a marshal again and take action. She had to get her family away before the next Avenger could come. Plus, Marshall needed medical help. And, someone really needed to call 911.

Mary stood up – a little shakily after sitting for so long – and pulled her family to there feet.

"You guys go to a neighbor and call the police," Mary ordered. "I'll get Marshall."

Jinx and Brandi both nodded. Brandi stumbled towards the closest house with Jinx crying after her. Mary watched them go and then turned back to Marshall. He was still lying on the grass, unmoving. Mary knelt down beside him and was about to take his arm when Jinx came running back.

"Mary," she gasped, already out of breath. "Your father."

Mary looked up at her in confusion as Brandi came running back to stand next to Jinx.

"Your father is still inside!"

**I know. It's another short chapter with another cliffy. I'm sorry. But, if you read the disclaimer thing with chapter 9, you'd know that I'm stressing a little right now seeing as I want to finish and post the entirety of this story before I go on vacation so I don't leave you to wonder what happens next.**

**(sigh) Anyway, I'll try to get another post in tonight. Tomorrow, I should hopefully by at, if not nearing, the end. **

**Thanks for sticking with me so long. I'm gonna finish this. **


	11. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't get another chapter in last night. I was taking a break and watching "Who's Line is it Anyway?". Nothing revives the spirit better then some good 'ol comedy. **

**First, one big dedication to Kakashifangrl1012****: I'm a big fan of Fang myself. Love that guy. And I'm glad you picked up on Spader's favorite saying. Sure hope they get him back in the series soon. Thanks for you comment (they always help) and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Remember, I love reviews, comments, opinions, and constructive criticism. Any and all helps. **

**Thanks for reading! **

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

_Mary looked up at her in confusion as Brandi came running back to stand next to Jinx. "Your father is still inside!" _

"What?" Mary asked.

"Please Mary," Jinx pleaded, grasping Mary's hands. "Any picture will do."

Mary blinked in shock. She understood but she didn't like it.

"You want me to go inside and get a picture of Dad?" she asked in disbelief.

Jinx nodded fervently. "Please, those are the only pictures I have of him."

Mary looked away and stared at the house, new unease settling in her stomach. She turned back slowly.

"Are you crazy?"

"Mary!" her mother cried in exasperation.

"Do you not see that the house is on fire?!" Mary asked, anger replacing shock. She stood to glare fully in her mother's face.

"All the more reason to save him," Jinx countered.

Obviously, the drink had to be talking. No mother would send their child into a burning building to get a picture of some guy they had forgotten by sleeping with other guys… Unless that mother was Jinx. This was normal for her. It was always what she wanted and she always got it either through pity or rewards of stupidity.

Stupidity was coming into play now.

"Brandi, won't you get it?" Jinx sniffled, ignoring Mary.

"All right, I'll do it," Mary said hurriedly. No way was Brandi going to get involved. Mary was professionally trained. Brandi would get lost as soon as she entered the house. Plus, Mary did kind of want a picture of her hero.

"Oh thank you Mary," Jinx smiled, all former distress gone.

"Just get out of here and call the police," Mary ordered. "And I want something in return."

Jinx's smile faded as a pout set in. "And that would be…?"

"Take Marshall with you," Mary said.

"Oh, ok," Jinx replied cheerfully.

Mary groaned and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this but once Jinx wanted something, she would risk anything or anyone to get it. If Mary didn't do what she asked, then the neighbor would have to.

Mary knelt back down beside the still listless Marshall. She propped him up into a sitting position. He groaned but his eyes remained closed. Mary carefully took his blackened jacket off and threw it over her own shoulders.

"All right," she said, beckoning Brandi and Jinx over.

They knelt down, one on either side of the marshal. Mary lifted Marshall's arms – with extreme care – over Brandi and Jinx's shoulders.

"Now stand, carefully," Mary ordered.

Jinx and Brandi moved slow and strained under Marshall's weight but they managed to get to their feet with Mary helping support Marshall. Her family now held her partner between them and they were going to go to safety while Mary re-entered the burning house to get a picture.

If there was some higher power out there, it hated her.

Marshall sighed in discomfort and his eyes flickered under his eyes lids. Mary stared at him for a moment, taking in his features in case she didn't see him again. Then, she shifted to the tip of her toes and kissed Marshall lightly on the lips.

"No dying," she whispered to him. Then she turned back to her family, too befuddled to have noticed the kiss.

"All right, go to a neighbor, call the police, and take care of Marshall," she commanded firmly, repeating the information that was probably already forgotten.

Jinx and Brandi nodded and slowly made there way away from the house and to someone else's; Marshall limping between them.

Mary sighed and tore her eyes away. Marshall had promised that he'd protect her but now, Marshall wasn't here. She would have to look after herself.

Mary nodded to herself with finality and ran towards the house. She already knew where the pictures of her father were kept. It had to be a quick in and out to ensure that she wouldn't get too badly burned or faint from air deprivation. She felt somewhat safer with Marshall's jacket around her. It would serve as a fan and extra protection from the flames. So, in a way, Marshall was still protecting her.

Mary dashed through the front door and was immediately hit with a powerful blast of hot smoke. It burned her eyes and nose but she continued. She dropped to the fall and scurried through the hall on fast feet. She expertly dodged the flames that licked at the floorboards although it got harder as she traveled deeper into the house. It also got hotter.

Mary took off Marshall's jacket and waved at the flames and smoke, trying to cut herself a clear path towards the storage room. She knew where she was going even though she was half-blinded by the smoke. Marshall's jacket was helping… if only a little.

Finally, she made it to the little room that held spare furniture, unopened clothes from Jinx and boxes of papers and pictures. The fire had just begun here and most of the items remained untouched.

Mary jumped onto a chair and pushed various boxes and bags away until she found the small wooden box that her father had made for Jinx long ago. Mary opened it in a flurry and stuck her hand inside. She grabbed a fistful of pictures and discarded the box. It would slow her down if she took the whole thing.

Mary shoved the pictures in her pocket and jumped off the chair. She started making her way back to the exit.

It was harder now. The smoke suffocating and Mary's throat felt raw from coughing so much. Her feet were moving automatically now. She didn't feel the jacket slip from her grasp but when she tried to wave away the smoke, she found that her hand was empty. Sweat dripped down her face and sizzled when it hit the floor.

She was almost out, she was sure of it. She touched her pocket to make sure the pictures were still safe.

"Come on," she heard Marshall urged but he was far from the house, she was sure. Light-headedness was giving her delusions. It wasn't a bad one but it warned her of her condition. She had to get out quickly.

Suddenly she heard a loud snap followed by a great cacophony of splintering wood and collapsing beams.

Mary was hit hard by something solid that fell from above and it forced her to the floor. Mary coughed and struggled to get back to her feet but her body was pinned by something hot. Mary craned her neck to see what was preventing her from standing. She saw a large pile of debris crushing her legs. She heard another rumble and it sounded as if the house were breaking apart.

Then it went black.

**Oh-No! More suspense, and a cliffy. **

**Mary's inside and Marshall's outside. What do you think will happen next? Keep reading and find out. Hang on, this thing's almost done.**


	12. Never Give Up, Never Surrender

**Disclaimer: Here's another chapter. I know that was a pretty evil cliff-hanger back there but this will answer some of your burning questions (no pun intended). You know I couldn't just leave Mary in a burning house all by herself right? **

**This story is near completion. Thanks to all those that have waited oh so patiently to see what happens next. **

**Hobey-Ho, let's go!**

Never Give Up, Never Surrender

_Mary saw a large pile of debris crushing her legs. She heard another rumble and it sounded as if the house were breaking apart. Then it went black._

"Mom," Brandi breathed in fear.

Jinx stopped walking and turned to see what her daughter was looking at.

"Oh my god," she said in the same shocked tone.

"Mary!" Brandi cried out as the roof of the house caved in; a great cloud of black smoke flew up and flames sputtered.

"Oh my god!" Jinx screamed, nearly dropping Marshall. "Mary!"

Awakened by the harsh voices, Marshall lifted his head and struggled to focus his eyes on the commotion. He blinked several times and was finally able to make out the breaking house. The fog that had claimed his mind evaporated at the sight. He was awake now.

"She wasn't still in there was she?" Brandi asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know," Jinx answered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Mary?" Marshall asked in a voice that hadn't been used in a long time.

Jinx and Brandi jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Where's Mary?" he asked, his voice growing stronger as fear slowly awakened his numb body.

"She went back inside," Brandi explained, tears streaking her ash-coated face.

He was fully alert now. "What?!" he snapped.

"I ask her to get a picture of her father," Jinx sobbed.

Marshall wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the house that was collapsing. The house that Mary was still in. The house that was going to be her grave if something wasn't done.

"Call the police," Marshall ordered. He pushed his supporters away and ran, stumbling, back to the house.

He was dimly aware of the cries the issued behind him, but he was focused on only one thing: Mary.

Keeping his wounded hand close to his side, Marshall rushed into the house, coughing loudly in the smoke. He bent down and made his way forward slowly; cautiously. The roof was already gone. Who knew what was going to give in next.

Marshall moved blindly, waving his good hand in front of him to locate the floor, doorways, and obstructions. It was tediously slow and he grew more and more impatient at the passing time without a clue of Mary was.

If she was trapped – which was the most likely case that explained her absence – then she didn't have long before the fire claimed her. The smoke would get to her first.

Determined, Marshall kept moving, feeling for anything that would set him in the right direction towards Mary.

He heard a strange noise that sounded as if the house was groaning. It wasn't going to stay up much longer. Marshall moved faster but was careful. The floorboards were already shattering under his feet and bits of the second floor were tumbling down onto him.

Suddenly, his foot hit something hard. Curious, he gave it a sharp kick and it rattled, causing the objects around it to splinter in protest.

Marshall squinted up and could faintly make out a whole in the floor above. The roof had fallen through here. Now, it blocked his path.

Marshall got down on his knees and shifted through the debris, trying to clear a path so he could continue searching. The wood splintered into embers in his hands. The splinters burned and dug into his skin but he kept moving the wood aside. His burnt hand was held uselessly against his chest.

Then, he felt something soft. It wasn't as hot as the wood around it but still warm. Marshall examined the object with his fingers. The soft object split into five longer pieces: fingers.

Adrenaline pumping, Marshall knelt down and waved away the bothersome smoke to make out the fingers. They were connected to a pale hand. Marshall followed the hand along the arm to see that it disappeared under the pile of wood.

Marshall dug in with both hands without hesitance. His hand burned with pain and it seared up is arm but he didn't care. He scratched, tugged, and shoveled away the wood, slowly revealing a shoulder and finally a head.

"Mary," he whispered in a voice barely audible to his own ears.

Mary's pale face looked up at him with closed eyes and a slightly open mouth. Small cuts and bruises marred her features. Her blonde hair was black with ash.

Marshall continued digging as more of the house collapsed around him. He freed Mary's waist and hefted a beam off of her legs. Gasping, Marshall dragged Mary's limp body towards him. He slid his arms under her and lifted her as he rose to his feet.

He took a second to look at her impassive face, covered in ash, then turned and headed back to the door. He stumbled constantly and leaned against the walls for support, Mary clutched firmly in his arms.

Marshall kept his eyes forward and his feet moving. The door was a small patch of light in the distance, beckoning him to hurry. Marshall tried to run but his legs wouldn't go faster than a trot with Mary's weight holding him down.

Suddenly, he heard a great cracking sound and looked up just in time to see a mass of wood come sailing towards him. Instinctively, Marshall threw himself forward.

He landed on the floor heavily; the boards groaning under him. The wood impacted where he had just been standing, sending a wave of splinters shattering in all directions. Marshall turned his back to the missiles and clutched Mary to his chest.

He felt something sharp imbed itself in his back and he yelped in pain. A sticky, wet substance trickled down his back. Marshall looked down warily to see a shining pool of blood soak his waist. It hurt but he didn't have time to worry about it. He could feel Mary's heart beat against his chest. She was still alive and he was going to make sure that she made it out alive.

Marshall scrambled back to his feet, groaning as the pain flared across his back. He moved forward as more wood fell around him. He was almost out. Just a little more…

His feet gave out.

Marshall collapsed to the floor. His body was no longer responding to his orders. He lifted his head to look at the door, now cloaked with smoke.

So, this was how he was going to die: trapped in a burning furnace with his still breathing partner. He wondered which would get him first: the heat, the smoke, or the flames. He didn't like the options. He didn't want to die in pain especially not if Mary was still alive. He had to at least get her out. Then, maybe dying wouldn't be so bad as long as he knew she was going to live.

Marshall unwrapped his good hand from Mary and clawed at the floorboards. He pushed with his feet and moved forward slightly. He reached out his hand again but this time it stayed there. He pushed with his feet again but barely moved.

He didn't want to die like this. He had to get out. But his body had already given up. He could shelter Mary with his body for a while, at least before the police came. She might make it. She would be furious at him for giving up, but she could make it.

Before Marshall could have another thought about his impending doom, two small hands grabbed his and roughly pulled him forward.

**I'm so sorry. I know I beat Marshall up pretty badly, but don't worry. "Marshall, he's tough."**

"**You have no idea."**

**Ha-ha. Just a little quote from Stan and Mary's conversation in the hospital Marshall was recovering at. Wonder who remembers that. I happen to have a photographic memory, so I do.**

**Stay tuned! **


	13. Don't Judge a Drunk by Their Cover

**Disclaimer: Here it is, second-to-last chapter. This one's a little longer than the others.**

**By the way, I'm at 2000 hits! Thanks for all the support. I'll try to get the last chapter in tomorrow morning or something. **

Don't Judge a Drunk by Their Cover

_Before Marshall could have another thought about his impending doom, two small hands grabbed his and roughly pulled him forward._

Marshall's eyes widened at the sudden action as he was dragged across the hot floorboards. Then he shut his eyes quickly as bright sunshine beamed down on him. The heat was gone and his body was no longer being burned. Fresh air entered his ragged lungs and he inhaled deeply.

Before he could recover, he was half-lifted, half-dragged further away from the heat and the sounds of crackling and breaking. He felt something soft trail under his still moving body. He didn't dare open his eyes for fear that he had reached heaven. He wasn't ready to die yet. He still felt that Mary was still in his iron grasp. Had she died too?

"He's heavy," a voice complained.

"Just keep pulling," another replied.

No longer able to take the curiosity, Marshall warily opened his eyes. He was temporarily blinded by the light. After a few blinks he was able to make out most of his surroundings.

He was being dragged through green grass, there was blue sky above him, there was a burning house getting farther and farther away, and Mary was still connected to him. His arm was being pulled and it felt like it was going to be torn form its socket. He also felt something pushing against his shoulders.

Could this be heaven? It hurt too much and it wasn't nearly as bad as hell. Was hell a nicer place than what was described in the bible?

Marshall tilted his head back to see what was pulling him.

His eyes widened and a smile of relief flashed across his face.

"Look, he's alive," Jinx cheered.

Brandi looked back, a smile brightening her features. "If he's alive, then Mary's gotta be too."

Marshall made a mental note to himself: don't underestimate drunks. Brandi and Jinx had pulled him out of the burning house and now they were taking him out of harms' way. Mary's family was amazing.

"We're here," Brandi yelled, looking away from Marshall. "We've got them!"

Marshall dimly made out several other voices yelling out of his view. Who would have thought? Jinx and Brandi had actually gotten help.

"Are they alright?" a feminine voice question in a worried voice.

"I think," Brandi answered.

"Well, stop dragging them," a male's voice commanded. "You shouldn't move them."

Marshall's arm fell to the ground with a loud thunk. He cringed in pain. Luckily, it wasn't his burnt hand, but it still hurt.

"Be careful!" the male shouted in exasperation. He had obviously been dealing with the Shannons for a while. "You need to be careful with burn victims. There bodies are fragile."

"Sorry," Jinx and Brandi muttered.

Suddenly, a female's face entered Marshall's vision. She stared down at him with concern evident on her features. She was older than Mary but younger than Jinx: a few wrinkles marred her tanned skin. Her brown hair was strapped to the back of her head in a messy bun.

"Blink if you can hear me," she ordered in a voice far calmer than her face.

Marshall closed his eyes with a sigh, and then opened them slowly. The woman smiled in relief.

"The male's ok," she shouted, probably to the man.

"How about the woman?" the man asked as he came over to stand beside the female. He was tall with a shock of black hair that was neatly combed back to show his dark skin.

"I don't know," the woman admitted. She tilted her head in an attempt to look at Mary who was still clutched to Marshall's chest.

"Who-?" Marshall started to say but was cut off by an abrupt cough.

"Don't speak," the man ordered roughly. "We've already called the police. The ambulance should be here soon. Don't move."

The man stalked off out of Marshall's view. The woman's eyes followed him but she stayed hovering over Marshall.

"I'm Sasha and that was my husband, Carl. We're the Shannon's' neighbors."

Marshall blinked in response, not wanting to risk using his voice again.

"Is your friend ok?" Sasha asked. She placed a gentle hand on the arm that Marshall had around Mary.

Marshall groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as pain flared up his burned arm. Sasha jerked away in surprise.

"Sorry," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Marshall kept his eyes closed. It was too much work to open them. He felt the woman shift at his side.

"I'll turn on the sprinklers," she offered with a decisive clap of her hands. "That should help cool you down. It's amazing you got out of the house in one piece."

Marshall stayed still. He heard Sasha's receding footsteps. A minute later, numerous black heads emerged from the ground and water exploded from the valves with a soothing sound. In a matter of moments, Marshall was soaked in the cool water.

The water felt good against his smoldering body. The ash was washed from his face and clothes. The droplets clung to his hair; smoothing it down against his forehead. His arm didn't burn so badly as the water trickled along it.

Marshall opened his eyes to look at the woman that lay against him. He grunted as he lifted his good arm and draped it over Mary. The water dampened her clothes and made her pale face glisten. Her hair fell over her eyes as the water weighed it down.

Marshall moved the spare strands aside with his good hand. His fingers brushed against her cheek.

Marshall's heart skipped a beat.

Marshall shrugged Mary off of his chest. With a stifled cry, he forced his body into a sitting position beside her.

Breathing raggedly, Marshall pressed his good hand against Mary's cheek. He inhaled sharply as a cold sweat mingled with the water that ran down his face.

Mary was cold. Too cold.

Marshall leaned down and placed his ear against Mary's erect chest. No sound escaped Mary's heart.

With growing panic, Marshall thrust his hand in front of Mary's mouth. His brows furrowed when he didn't feel the reassuring hot breath caress his palm.

Mary wasn't breathing.

"Marshall, what are you doing?!"

Marshall paid no attention to the squeal as two bodies plopped down beside him.

"You should move!" Brandi exclaimed. She looked towards the neighbor's house for assistance but Marshall didn't care who came running from the house.

"Wait," Jinx squeaked. "What's wrong with Mary?"

Brandi stiffened beside Marshall as he closed his hands into a fist – ignoring the pain from his burned hand – and started to press them against Mary's chest in an attempt to start up her heart.

"Oh my god," Jinx gasped. "She's dead!"

Jinx threw herself into Brandi's shocked arms as sobs racked her body. She didn't try to control her cries. Her screams of grief made Marshall shudder but he didn't stop pressing Mary's heart with rhythmic speed.

"She can't be dead," Brandi choked out. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the sprinklers rained down on her.

Marshall removed his hands and pressed his ear against Mary's chest again. He clenched his jaw when Mary's heart remained silent.

Marshall raised his head. With his good hand, he slipped his fingers under Mary's chin and tilted her head up. His hand slid up to rest gently against Mary's cheek. He took a deep breath. Then, he pressed his lips against Mary's and exhaled.

Mary's chest rose under him. Marshall raised his head, inhaled deeply, and lowered his lips back over Mary's.

"What the hell?!"

Marshall's shoulders were gripped roughly and he was hauled back; his lips were forced away from Mary's.

"Listen buddy," Jinx roared in his ear. He shrugged her hands off and reverted to pumping Mary's chest. "I understand if you want to get a last kiss in, but you have no right to assault my dead daughter like that. Pig!"

Marshall didn't hear a word. He was too preoccupied with Mary. He hurriedly listened to her heart and continued to blow air into Mary's lungs.

"I'll make sure you never kiss another girl again!" Jinx continued to rant. "You get your hands off my Mary or so help me-"

Suddenly, Mary coughed back into Marshall's mouth. He quickly pulled away as Mary coughed the smoke from her lungs.

"Mary!" Jinx and Brandi exclaimed.

They threw themselves over Mary and embraced her fiercely.

"I thought you were dead," Brandi sobbed. Jinx rambled incoherently but she was probably saying words of relief.

Marshall leaned back with a relieved smile.

Mary managed to get into a sitting position despite the constant attention from her family. Brandi clung to her neck and cried onto her shoulder while Jinx cradled her head. Mary gasped, sucking in the sweet air around her.

Then, her eyes found Marshall.

**All right! Finally out of the house. The fire scenes created a little Mary/Marshall atmosphere but now they're out, and getting soaked by sprinklers. **

**And I just had to add a kissing scene. Can't finish a Mary/Marshall fanfic without one.**

**After this is one last chapter. **


	14. He's the Mann

**Disclaimer: Ta-da! The final chapter. This one has a little more M/M action for those who've been waiting. **

**One dedication since I don't want to make you wait.**

**Scoobygang101: Welcome back! thanks for catching up and all the comments. I hope you enjoy this last bit.**

**I hope you all enjoy this last bit.**

He's the Mann

_Then her eyes found Marshall._

He was sitting; his hands limp in his lap. The water dripped from his hair and trickled over his smiling face. Mary stared at him wide-eyed for a moment.

What had happened? The last thing she remembered was getting the pictures of her father. And now, she was sitting uncomfortably in her family's grasp with a smiling Marshall in front of her who looked like a mess. What did she miss?

"I thought I lost you," Jinx finally spoke with clearness.

"What?" Mary asked. Her voice sounded scratchy and she swallowed painfully.

Jinx pulled away and Brandi loosened her grip. "You were inside when the house collapsed," Jinx explained.

Mary stared at her in horror.

"Thank god he got you," Jinx squeaked with a fresh wave of tears.

Mary snapped her eyes back to Marshall. Was he the "he"? Did he save her?

Marshall just smiled at her; his eyes glistening with the water from the sprinklers, or was it tears.

Jinx sat back and wiped at her eyes as she took dramatic gasps. Brandi released Mary and sat beside her mother.

"Mary, dear," Jinx started, her voice calmer. "Did you find your father?"

Mary suppressed a groan. After all the apparent stress, Jinx was still more concerned about some pictures than Mary. Still, Mary was glad she was able to salvage some from the fire. She'd hate to lose all the pictures of her father. Those were memories she could never get back; especially now that he was officially announced dead.

Maybe she couldn't blame Jinx for her near-death. Chances were, Mary would have gone back to get the pictures herself as soon as no one was looking.

Mary silently fished through her well-watered pocket and pulled out the crumbled mass of photos. Jinx gasped as she took the photos from Mary with shaking hands. The pictures were soaked but they were still pictures.

Jinx jumped to her feet. "I'm going to dry them," she announced and took off in search of a dry place.

"And I'll turn these damned sprinklers off," Brandi grumbled. She rose to her feet and stalked off in search of Sasha and Carl.

Mary and Marshall were alone.

Mary sighed deeply; cringing slightly against the protest of her damaged lungs.

Marshall remained where he sat, his body swaying as if he might tip over at any moment. Since he clearly wasn't going to move, Mary decided that she could.

Mary dragged herself to sit beside Marshall; his eyes following her the whole while.

"You look like hell," she stated, a smile playing on her lips.

Marshall chuckled weakly. "You don't look so _hot _yourself," he said with emphasis on the bad pun.

"So," Mary began, keeping her voice light, "you saved my life, huh?"

Marshall nodded. "Guilty."

Mary smiled ruefully. "You shouldn't have."

Marshall's smile fell as seriousness crossed his face. Mary frowned at her mistake.

They were silent for a moment. Mary kept her head bowed to avoid Marshall's piercing gaze.

"I thought you were going to die," Marshall finally whispered, his voice barely audible over the constant drone of the sprinkles.

Mary looked up and met his gaze.

"I couldn't stand to let you die," Marshall continued. "I had to do something."

"You shouldn't have risked yourself," Mary interrupted, her eyes examining Marshall's beaten body. She sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of his burned – and slightly disfigured – hand. 

Her blood froze at the sight of the red color staining the grass around him. He had another injury; one she couldn't see from her position. She didn't want to look for it either.

"I don't care."

"_You _could have died."

"As long as I got you out, I couldn't care less."

"You shouldn't disregard life like that."

"It's your life I was worried about."

Mary shot a glare at Marshall. He merely stared back at her. The sincerity was evident in his bright blue eyes. Mary had to look away.

"What about me?" she asked in a soft murmur. "What would I do if you died?"

"Live," Marshall answered firmly.

Mary sighed. She clearly wasn't going to win this argument – a fact that didn't sit well with her at all.

"Fine," she sighed in a defeated tone. "Just promise me that next time you'll try to make it out just as much as I do."

"I hope there isn't a next time," Marshall said with his usual sarcasm. The seriousness was gone.

"Promise me," Mary prodded. "Promise you'll take care of yourself just as much as you take care of me. If I get out, you get out. Understand?"

"Promise," Marshall said with a mock salute. He gave Mary a lopsided grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You know," Marshall began, looking over Mary. "You look pretty _hot_ when you're wet."

Mary was taken aback. She stared, mouth agape, at Marshall's mischievous grin. "What?"

The smoke had to be affecting him. His vision was clearly blurred by the water. He was probably already unconscious and speaking to a dream of some hot woman.

Mary was inclined to say, "Say hi to Daina for me" but she kept her mouth firmly shut. No need to urge the dream of Marshall's ex-professor on. Yet, the strange glimmer in Marshall's eyes was unnerving. She knew he was awake but didn't want to accept it.

"Shut up," she retorted instead.

Marshall chuckled as he looked away. Mary's eyes were once again drawn to his wounded arm. She reached out tentative fingers and brushed the burnt hand. Marshall winced and looked at her quizzically.

"And promise me that next time…" Mary paused and looked up to meet Marshall's gentle eyes, "you won't get hurt."

Marshall slipped his hand away from Mary's touch and lifted his arm to rest over her shoulders. Mary caught the flicker of pain that crossed his face at the movement but waited for his answer. She didn't brush his arm off.

"I promise," Marshall replied sincerely.

He hugged Mary closer with a smile.

"On one condition," he said suddenly.

Mary frowned and swallowed her protest. Her pride was forced down as well. It was a fair compromise.

"What?" she asked with a little too much stubbornness.

Marshall lifted his good hand to her face and caressed her cheek. Mary stiffened but didn't pull away. She wasn't used to this side of Marshall. It wasn't bad or necessarily unwanted. It was just… different than what she was to.

"Promise me that you won't go into a situation like that again. I don't want a 'next time' ok?" Marshall asked.

Mary smiled reassuringly. "Promise. Unless, you've already gotten into such a situation. In that case, I'll be right behind you to get you out."

"That goes for me too."

"Deal?" Mary held up her hand.

Marshall smiled. "Deal."

Then, he moved his head closer and pressed his lips gently against Mary's.

She was frozen for only a moment before she slid her extended hand through Marshall's soaking hair, accepting the kiss.

They parted; smiling at each other as the sprinkles turned off to expose the sirens of the oncoming ambulance and firetruck.

**Well, that's it. That was the last chapter. **

**You know, that took about a week to finish. An interesting experience if I may say so.**

**I was thinking about a sequel with a sister. I can tell you right now that there won't be a fire but it's an intriguing thought nonetheless. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed your company and support. Thanks for all the reviews. They can only help a writer more. **

**And be sure to keep watching this series. Only two more episodes and then there will be a second season. I'm loving this! **

**Until next time, see ya!**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Hey, I'm back from my vacation. Unlike Mary, I enjoyed mine.**

**Word has come to me that my story would be better with an epilogue, so here I am again to truly finish this thing correctly. **

**And a big thank-you to the ones that continued to support me even after the original ending (especially Kakashifangrl1012 - you know what you did). Just you wait. I'm cooking up a sequel now!**

**IN PLAIN SIGHT SEASON FINALE THIS SUNDAY!!**

Epilogue

"Would you sit down already? You're making me dizzy."

Mary stopped her relentless pacing to glare sourly at the one who had spoken. The one who met her gaze with a steady stare was none other than her partner, Marshall Mann.

Mary inhaled for a snappy remark but swallowed her words and continued pacing, slower this time.

Marshall sighed from where he sat on his bed, covered in bandages and IV tubes that were claimed to be necessary, according to the nurses anyway.

Mary walked up to the only door in the hospital room where she and Marshall had been moved to and peeked out, looking for the one person that could get them out, Stan.

"Damn it," Mary groaned as she placed her head against the glass window that gave her a limited view of the hallway. "Why's he taking so long?"

"Take it easy," Marshall replied nonchalantly. "The extra rest will do you good."

Mary tore her eyes away from the hall that beckoned to her to look at Marshall. He smiled casually at her as if the stitches in his back and the cast on his hand were non-existent.

Mary sighed heavily in defeat and stalked over to her bed beside Marshall's. She was only able to get a bed in the same room as Marshall after much pestering and constant questioning about her partner's welfare. As soon as Marshall was well enough to function properly on his own, Mary was allowed to share a room with him.

Of course, the nurses muttered that Mary's presence was only harming Marshall further. They never said these words while in the same room as her for fear of being in the same state as Marshall.

Mary looked over at her partner as he rested calmly against the pillows that had been placed behind his back so he could sit up comfortably. Her eyes hovered over his form.

Both Marshall and Mary had suffered oxygen deprivation, dehydration, and smoke damage. Mary had received a few minor burns and cuts and her legs had been badly crushed after the roof had collapsed on her. To her upmost disgust, she had been forced to wear leg braces for nearly three weeks before being allowed to walk on her own.

Marshall, on the other hand, had several third-degree burns, one of them being his hand. He had the same case of cuts and bruises but had to have stitches on his back where a large piece of debri had impaled him deeply. The stitches had been removed by now but he was still healing.

For the most part, both marshals had completely healed with minor scars. Marshall was kept under close watch and was told to keep his bandages on until the day he was allowed to leave.

As soon as Stan asked for their release and the doctor cleared them, Marshall would be free of his bandages and he and Mary would be able to return home and start working again.

Mary couldn't wait for that moment. She was tried of being locked up in a place that smelled of death and alcohol. She was tired of being forced to stay still. She was tried of obeying orders. She was ready to get out.

Marshall, well, he was enjoying being waited on hand-and-foot. He just liked the extra attention.

"You know," Marshall suddenly said, breaking Mary from her reminiscent thoughts, "I liked you better when you were pacing."

Mary gave him another glare which he just shook off with a chuckle. She stood up and walked up to the monitor that was hooked up to her partner. It beeped and flashed lights in the same rhythmic motion it had been doing every since Marshall was allowed to be moved into the same room as Mary.

She sighed again and plopped down next to Marshall.

"I am so ready to get out of here," she complained, shooting a glare all around the room.

"I know," Marshall said softly. "Me too."

Mary met his gaze with a smirk. Truth be told, he was just as restless to get out as she was. He just had more control, a trait that Mary never quite acquired.

Mary leaned over to brush the hair out of Marshall's eyes. It was getting long and – since his hands were tied up with tubes – he couldn't even scratch his nose if he needed to.

"How're you doing?" Mary asked softly, her fingers lingering on Marshall's cheek.

"I'm hanging in," he answered with a defiant smile.

Mary couldn't help but smile back. She pulled her hand away and leaned back with a sigh. She still couldn't believe that she was in this situation with a wounded partner and a destroyed house. She didn't feel like thanking God at this point, but she and her family had come out alive with her partner and friend right there with her.

Now, they were almost ready to return to the world together to face whatever hardships and trouble-making witness that awaited them. They would go back together and survive said complications. She knew she could do it. She had Marshall to watch her back.

"Hey," Marshall said.

Mary looked back at him. He reached out tentative fingers to grasp her hand and – to her surprise – her fingers wrapped around his.

"I'm glad I went with you," he said, squeezing her hand gently.

Mary was taken aback by his words.

"I wanted to say that sooner but I haven't had the time to."

Mary still wasn't sure what he was getting at but she had a feeling creeping in the back of her mind.

"I don't want you to think this is your fault, 'cause it isn't. Things wouldn't have changed. I'm just glad that I was there."

Mary understood.

"But if I'd had listened to you, and we had gone to a movie… then-" Mary's voice faltered and she swallowed. "If I hadn't had dragged you along, then-" _Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. _She finished the thought in her head, unwilling to say it out loud.

Marshall shook his head. "If I hadn't had been there, well… then you probably wouldn't be here."

"Come on Marshall," Mary protested with a forced smile. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. And it's because of that, that I had to be there with you."

Mary tilted her head quizzically.

"You know how you are," Marshall explained. "If you were on your own, you would have gotten your family out, at the risk of your own life."

"But your life was risked too," Mary muttered, once again looking over Marshall's injuries. They would scar and he would have to live with them his whole life.

"I don't regret my decision and don't you dare regret yours. We're partners, so I'll follow you into a burning house if I have to. That's what we do right? Look out for each other."

Mary smiled. "Cut the sappy crap, doofus," she said with a wavering voice.

She knew she could always count on Marshall through thick and thin. He was just that dependable. It felt as if a great burden had been lifted form Mary's shoulders, knowing that Marshall didn't blame her for his injuries – even if she did – and that he would still stay with her. She'd hate to lose him: as a partner and as a friend.

"Thanks," was all that she could say.

There was a knock at the door and Stan entered. "The doctor's agreed to release you," he said professional. "They'll be in here soon to get you ready to leave."

His eyes studied first Mary's face and then Marshall's. A hint of a smile played on his lips before he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

And, just as he had said, two nurses came in. They shooed Mary aside and quickly removed the bandages and tubes from Marshall's body. They dressed him in his usual jeans and shirt that Stan had retrieved from Marshall's closet. They were about to help him to his feet, when Marshall shrugged off their helping hands.

"Let me do this by myself at least," he asked with a charming smile.

The nurses exchanged glances but agreed. They left the room, stealing a last fearful glance at Mary.

Marshall placed his feet flat on the floor. "Here we go," he grunted as he pushed off the bed. He tottered and seemed about to tip over when Mary appeared at his side. She quickly placed one hand on his lower back and the other on his chest, steadying him.

"Thanks," Marshall gasped as he regained balance.

Mary nodded and started to pull away but Marshall slung his arm over her shoulder, pinning her to his side.

"I thought you wanted to do this by yourself," Mary protested, looking up at Marshall.

"Yeah, well." He shrugged and smiled down at her. "I guess I could accept your help."

"How gracious of you," Mary said sarcastically. "Ready?"

Then, Marshall's hand was holding her chin up and his face was lowering to meet hers. Before Mary knew what was happening, his lips pressed gently against hers. She stared, wide-eyed, at 

his closed eyes as he moved his head to deepen the kiss. Mary closed her eyes, giving in to his kiss.

He pulled away slowly as their eyes opened, meeting one another's. He straightened with a smile as Mary dropped her eyes, realizing what had just been done.

"I am now," Marshall answered with a soft chuckle.

"Doofus," Mary muttered, bringing a laugh out of Marshall.

Together, they made their way out of the room and down the hall where Stan was waiting. He acknowledged them with a smile and held the car door open for them as exited the hospital building.

"So," Marshall said. "When's your next vacation.

Mary snorted. "Not for a very long time, believe me."

Marshall's clear laugh echoed around the parking lot as they climbed into the car and drove off.

**There. I think that was a better ending then the one before. Needless to say, a good ending is a hard thing to pull off. I hope I did a decent job in the least.**

**Like I said earlier, I am making a sequel so keep a lookout for that. **

**And I'd like to thank everyone once more for their comments and support. I'm glad you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
